roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Elwyn Salvage
"The overlanders will soon get the power and the respect they deserve on this world. A patethic army of robots led by a mad scientist, a weak republic of humans and a bunch of furries with swords and arrows cannot stop the might of the overlander empire." ''~ '''The Emperor speaking with one of his generals' Elwyn Salvage, known as "The Emperor of the Overland", is the leader of the New Overlander Empire. His rule of the empire was highly aggressive, pursuing expansionist policies against all the other factions of Northamer, with the sole purpose of wiping out the Kingdom of Acorn and conquering the entire continent. Togheter with this, his empire declared war to the most powerful factions of Mobius Prime, such as the Eggman Empire and the United Federations, and supported the campaign of conquer of the New Order and it's allies. He was publicly xenophobic against the mobians, enslaving a large number of them and oppressing them through violence and repressions, and his own moebian allies, who he considered a bunch of barbaric and ignorant animals. Nationalist and prideful of his race, he is remembered for having united a large number of overlanders and humans as well under his flag, bringing back in the Overland the Cult of Magitek, outlawed by the first overlander empire, carrying out a genocide against jakura tribes and almost wiping out the Kingdom of Acorn. Appearence: The Emperor Elwyn Salvage appears as a tall, muscular and strong middle aged man, with long black hair and dark brown eyes and a skin of a white color. He often wears a grey armor under a black and red robe, black boots and dark grey claw gloves. History: Former advisor of the Overlord Charlemagne and ambassador of the first overlander empire, Elwyn has always shown loyalty to his ruler, despite not sharing some of his policies such as the persecutions against the Cult of Magitek and his attempts to coexist with the Kingdom of Acorn, and great determination into serving Charlemagne. During the Great War, the overlander was promoted to Minister of Propaganda, pushing a lot of citizens of the empire to join the army and fight the Kingdom of Acorn, lying to his own similars and telling them mobians wished only to watch the Overland burning into flames and exterminating the entire overlander race. After the end of the Great War, the overlander refused to leave the planet with the fleet of Colin Kintobor and he decided to travel all over the world, studying all the different cultures, the customs and the ideologies of the inhabitants of Mobius, while hiring spies and agents to take as many informations as possible from everything that happened on the planet, including the war between the Eggman Empire and the Freedom Fighters and the United Federations, the invasion of Black Arms, the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends and many other events that have had a profound impact on the history of Mobius Prime. When the fleet of Colin Kintobor was back on Mobius and most of Elwyn's similars were betrayed and backstabbed by Eggman, the man has taken that chance to reveal himself to his old comrades and former compatriots and to persuade many of them to follow his guidance, promising them all revenge against the Eggman Empire and the mobians who defeated and humiliated them in the Great War, founding the faction of the Outcasts. Starting with being the king of a small and weak realm, thanks to his alliance with the New Order and his leadership skills the lands under his control started to increase impressively until the New Overlander Empire was born and the Second Dimensional War was began. In a short time, the empire of Elwyn and his lackeys has led a brutal campaign of terror and conquer, plundering villages and towns, enslaving all mobians who posed a threat to the empire and invading a large number of nations and countries togheter with the New Order and the New Dingo Regime, expanding it's influence and control on a considerable part of Northamer and most of West and North Eurish, while building labor camps, laboratories and colonies in a limited area of Soumerca. Personality: The Emperor is well known to be a master manipulator as well as extremely ruthless, cruel and cold. He can intuitively assess most of people psychology, behavior, and motivations, allowing him to predict what others will do and how to manipulate and control them and he has good calculating, tactical, and deductive skills. During his years as Minister of Propaganda of Charlemagne, he has managed to plant in the minds of the entire population of the Overland a deep fear and hatred for the Kingdom of Acorn and it's inhabitants, and he has used this experience as manipulator to do the same with his citizens to push them to fight the Eggman Empire and the United Federations. With his charisma, eloquence, and persuasive abilities, he has also convinced his army to work with the moebians, who were hated by overlanders almost more than their mobian counterparts. Despite his merciless behavior and mentality, he feels proud to be an overlander and he shows a great determination into showing to his enemies the strenght, the bloodlust and the courage of his people and rebuilding the power the overlanders once had on Mobius Prime. He is considerably favorable to the Cult of Magitek, unlike his predecessor, and he has a deep respect for all the mages who prove to be loyal to the imperial army. Like and Dislikes: Likes: His empire, manipulating people, enslaving rebellious mobians, his hometown (Mega Central), Phantom Corps, whoever show to be loyal to him Dislikes: Eggman Empire, United Federations and GUN, Freedom Fighters, Kingdom of Acorn, Hope Kintobor, primal mobians, Jakura, moebians, the Baron and his army, insubordination, treachery. Powers/Abilities Except for his charisma and his skills as manipulator, the Emperor lacks of any combat ability. For this reasons, his most powerful mages and his scientific staff have builded a special hundred feet tall mech suit for their leader infused with Magitek to strenghten it's resistance and it's armor and equipped with a deadly weaponry, including two powerful cannons on it's arms able to fire large beams of magical energy, two rocket launchers on it's shoulders, four laser machine guns hidden inside it's chest, huge claws on the fingers of it's hands and rocket boosters on the bottom of its feet. The suit can also activate, with a recharge rate, an energy shield as protection device against the damages caused by it's opponents. Trivia: - Despite his hatred for mobians, he has shown, during his war against the Kingdom of Acorn, respect for Sonic the Hedgehog and all the Freedom Fighters and their determination, admitting more times that without them, the Royal Army and the Acorn's Family would be powerless to fight efficiently against it's enemies. - Elwyn secretly like Chao and wishes for them to be kept away from the brutality and the horrors of war. For this reason he has ordered to his scientists and engineers to build special "domes" in his empire with the function of natural reserves to protect Chao and prevent soldiers or civilians to harm them. - He doesn't share the same hatred of the Baron for hedgehogs and echidnas, and he never took part in the Rodent Solution, looking at it as a "waste of resources". In fact, Elwyn was one of the overlanders that was favorable for an alliance with the Dark Legion, during his time as advisor of Charlemagne, and he always considered echidnas as superior, for intelligence and technology, to all the other primal mobians. Category:Lawful Evil Category:Overlanders Category:Villains Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Males